Gia and Troy admit their feelings
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: The former Megaforce rangers are celebrating Gia's 21st birthday Jake, Emma and Noah end up falling asleep as they drink into the night and end up with Troy and Gia sleeping together. Rated M/MA for obvious reasons, enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: The former Megaforce rangers are celebrating Gia's 21****st**** birthday Jake, Emma and Noah end up falling asleep as they drink into the night and end up with Troy and Gia sleeping together. Rated M/MA for obvious reasons, enjoy. **

**Gia and Troy admit their feelings**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It had been 3 years since the Megaforce Rangers had stood down from protecting Earth and Gia was celebrating her 21st birthday with her former team mates they were at Gia's house her parents had moved away last year and left Gia the house, and to help her celebrate her 21st they had sent her enough money to cover what ever she decided to do so she had decided to hold the party at her house their were plenty of drinks and finger food in the kitchen and a huge flat screen 3-D TV set up so they could watch whatever 3D movies they wanted on it. The party had started that morning at around 11 o'clock and there was loads of people their but now it was around 9 PM and most people had left leaving only the former Megaforce Rangers.

Noah was in the Kitchen with Jake getting them all a drink while Gia, Emma and Troy looked through Gia's collection of 3d films to find something they hadn't already watched, unsuccessfully they decided to re-watch Star trek into darkness.

The drinks were bought in by Noah and Jake bought some plates of the finger food in for them to eat while watching the film.

_**Gia and Troy admit their feelings**_

They had to pause the film several times so people could get refills of drink but after about an hour all that could be heard was a light snoring sound and a quiet laughing sound as Troy and Gia were laughing at the fact that Jake and Noah had fell asleep on the couch and had Emma had also fell asleep and she was sitting in a chair.

"Troy lets have some fun with them?" said Gia she was slightly drunk as was Troy but they both knew what they were doing and picked up to sharpies and drew fake moustaches on the two guy's.

"Hey lets put them so their holding each other and take a picture of it as well" said Troy.

"Ok"

Troy set it up while Gia found her I pad and took a picture of it, they laughed and in a moment when they let the drink take control uploaded the picture on to Gia's Facebook page.

"Hey Troy lets take some drinks with us and go upstairs and let them sleep in peace?" asked Gia.

"Sure Gia lets do that" responded Troy.

_**Gia and Troy admit their feelings**_

They entered Gia's bedroom and Gia put some music on just loud enough for them to hear and they continued to have fun they finished one of the bottles of drink they had bough up and decided to play truth or dare now they were both a little more drunk and up for anything.

"Spin the bottle Troy and which ever side it land on gets asked the first question" said Gia.

Troy spun the bottle and it was pointing at him so Gia said "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" responded Troy.

"Have you and Emma ever fucked each other?"

"No, now it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Have you and Jake ever fucked?"

"No, Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Do you love Emma?"

"Uhm that's a hard one, well since I'm being truthful I did when I first met her and during most of our first year as Rangers, but I always had feelings for someone else to. Your turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" said Gia decided to put Troy on the spot and see what he would do.

"Take your top off" said Troy

Gia removed her Yellow t-shirt and dropped it to the floor. "Your turn Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok come over hear and give me a kiss"

Troy leant in towards Gia and placed a short but enjoyable kiss on her lips.

"Your tur" Troy was interrupted as Gia pounced on him and with him flat on his back and Gia sitting on top of him she bent down and kissed him letting her tongue brush against Troy's lips silently asking him for permission to let her tongue enter his mouth and Troy accepted and they were soon taken over by a need that each other felt. They began ripping the clothes of each other and were soon naked on Gia's bed and Gia was between Troy's legs and she was jacking his cock getting him hard, once Gia had got him hard she slid his cock into her mouth and began giving him a blow job, Troy was enjoying it and was soon close to cuming.

"G-G-Gia I'-I'-I'm G-G-Gunna C-C-Cum" said Troy.

Gia speed up the blow job and felt an explosion in her moth as Troy orgasumed, and Gia swallowed it all.

"Wow that tasted awesome" said Gia.

"Now It's my turn" said Troy as he got between Gia's legs and gently inserts two of his fingers in to her pussy and causing a light moan to escape, and with his other had he use's it to fondle Gia's breasts causing a slightly louder moan to escape from her. Gia started to slowly grind herself against Troy's two fingers and she was really getting in to what Troy was doing to her Troy sped his finger thrusts up a bit to see what Gia's reaction would be and her moaning grew louder and her pace quickened she was now clearly using Troy's hand to fuck herself and Troy soon realised he'd lost control and pulled his fingers out and received a death look from Gia.

"W-W-Why?" was all she could manage.

"Just wait you will enjoy this I promise" said Troy as he used the same two fingers to separate Gia's Pussy lips and lowered his head down and began licking her pussy. The minute his tongue made contact Gia was in heaven and new she would lose control sometime during what Troy was doing to her.

Troy was now using his tongue to fuck Gia and then after a few tongue thrust's he would lick up any escaping juices then he would return to thrusting his tongue in and out of Gia.

Suddenly Gia clamped her legs round Troy's head holding him position he knew what was coming and it was Gia her orgasm hit and she literally flooded Troy's mouth with her cum.

"O-O-Oh M-M-My G-G-God T-T-Troy T-T-That W-W-Was A-A-Amazing" said Gia struggling to get her breath back.

But with his face still clamped in place by Gia's legs he had to untie himself before he could say anything.

"It was I loved it" said Troy that's when both he and Gia realised he was rock hard again.

"Well I do have somewhere you could put it" said Gia.

"Yeah I think I know where you want it putting" said Troy as he spread Gia's legs ready for him to enter her.

The end of Troy's cock was in position at the base of Gia's Pussy and he looked her in the eyes as he started to insert his cock into Gia's pussy.

"Put the whole thing in me, I need you Troy and I want you to take me"

"Ok baby I just wanted to make sure it would fit inside you" said Troy and with a big thrust his entire length was inside Gia stretching her just enough that she was enjoying it, Troy would occasionally let his cock reach almost the entire way out of her before thrusting it back down into her but soo the two of them found a rhythm, that was pleasurable to both of them.

"O-O-Oh M-M-My G-G-God" said Gia as Troy delivered a pretty hard trust to her.

"Gia, when its time can I Cum in you?" asked Troy, as he drew close to exploding in Gia.

"Y-Y-Yeah, O-O-Oh T-T-Troy I-I-I'm C-C-Close B-B-Baby"

"O-O-Oh G-G-Gia M-M-Me T-T-Two"

"H-H-Harder, F-F-Faster P-P-Please M-M-Make M-M-Me C-C-Cum B-B-Baby?"

"I-I-If I-I-I G-G-Go A-A-Any F-F-Faster I-I-I M-M-Might S-S-Slip O-O-Out?"

"T-T-Then G-G-Go H-H-Harder" said Gia as she locked her legs round Troy's back and tried to pull him in deeper.

Troy responded and increased the intensity of his thrusts and soon both of them were cuming inside each other, Troy managed to stay inside Gia and change their position so Gia was on top of him and they both feel asleep holding each other.

_**Gia and Troy admit their feelings**_

The next morning they both woke up holding each other and smiled to each other before Gia leaned down and gave Troy a passionate kiss, then broke it.

"Morning honey did you have fun last night?" asked Troy.

"The best and I want to do it again" said Gia.

"Well first things first let's get a shower then head down stairs and make sure the guy's are ok"

"Good idea I guess we kinda smell like we've been fucking all night"

They decided to share the shower so that if any of the others wanted to use the shower they'd be plenty of hot water spare.

But what they hadn't anticipated was the minute they entered the shower and the water was running over their bodies they each became aroused again and ended up going down on each other meaning their wasn't any left over hot water.

After the shower they went down to see Emma was awake and making breakfast but Jake and Noah were still asleep holding each other.

"Hey you two what did you do after we fell asleep?" asked Emma.

"Watched a few more films in my room" said Gia.

Emma didn't look convinced and looked at Troy who couldn't look Emma in the eye.

"You two did something last night didn't you?" asked Emma.

Gia looked to Troy and they just smiled to each other and kissed in front of Emma.

"We had the most awesome night of love making ever, I truly think I have found my soul mate" said Gia and her smile was twice a bright as it had ever been.

"Well I'm glad for the two of you but what will t he guy's do when they find out? You know how Jake is around Gia?"

"We know Emma but if he can't accept that I am happy then I will just ignore him"

"Also are you two responsible for the position the two boys are in?" Emma was smirking as she said it.

"Yeah and it's been up loaded to both mine and Troy's Facebook sites"

Troy and Gia shared another kiss but were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing, they broke and turned and saw Jake and Noah looking at them and Jake was shocked at what he had seen.

All the other three could do was laugh since neither of them knew they had felt tip marks on their face.

"W-W-What the hell is going on?" said Jake.

"Isn't it obvious we both found the person we were destined to be with" said Troy.

"But I always thought me and Gia would be a couple"

"I thought you'd have got the hint with the amount of times I turned down your advances" said Gia.

"Yeah I should've but I would never have seen you to together?" said Jake.

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I just always thought Emma and Troy were destined to be together"

Emma whispered something in Jakes ear and pulled him away and Noah followed behind.

"That went as well as expected" said Troy.

"Yeah but at least now it's out in the open" said Gia.

"What do we do about Jake?"

"Let Emma and Noah talk to him, Emma will get through to him she was the only person I ever told that I liked you"

They heard the front door open and close and soon realised they were alone in the house.

"So Baby do you fancy Breakfast in bed and then we can make love to each other again?" asked Troy.

"Yeah honey I want you to do me again, I need you to do me so I know last night wasn't a one off" responded Gia.

"IT could never be a one off with you Gia" they kissed again and forgot about breakfast as Troy lifted Gia up and carried her Bridal style upstairs to their bedroom.

**The end.**

**AN: **I might write sequels off this story depending on how popular it is, so please Read and Review and Let me know if you would like to see further Troy/Gia stories.


End file.
